


Mine

by mas_ter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mas_ter/pseuds/mas_ter
Summary: Kung saan si Wonwoo na kilalang Dominant fxkboi ay magpapaka submissive sa softboi na si seungkwan, na naligaw sa isang Auction."MINE FOR SEUNGKWAN!" sigaw ni soonyoung.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 10





	Mine

_Cigarettes. Alcohol. Drugs. Illegal._

Those are the words that comes through someone minds if they have been in this bar. Too common that the owner add something to spice it up. 

_Auction._

And not just your ordinary auction. They bid people and it depends to the buyers what they want to do with them.

_Buyers? like Rich people? Business Man? Gang leaders?_

It depends. You can easily enter this bar but some people barely exits.

They have a poster outside and it says ' _i_ _f you have a big amount of money, then enter. If you want to make it bigger, then enter, If you want to enjoy, then enter'_

The bar have a rule for those people who enter.

 **Strictly NO CHAOS. NO FIGHTING. IF YOU WIN, CELEBRATE IT QUIETLY. IF YOU LOSE, ACCEPT IT QUIETLY.**  
_____________________________________________

Inside the bar, people are looking formal and too formal.

Some people dress with plain clothes. Plain shirt and pants.

Some people dress like a business man. coat, long sleeves polo with and without necktie, pants and black shoes.

They are casually drinking and talking. Most of them are by group. But there are people who come by pair.

Jeon Wonwoo. A Business Man/Gang leader. Tall, Broad Body, Sharp eyes, with beautiful features. Poker face with stern aura. 

_Is he a fuckboy?_ YES. He is known for Playfuckingboy. Known for being the straighest man in the bar because he only fucks women. But who knows? Because he didn't say that he doesn't want to taste men, right?

He is currently drinking and waiting for the auction to start with his best friend, Soonyoung.

"You, my heartless friend. How can you play someone else heart and body? Don't you find them attractive?" soonyoung ask.

And wonwoo only drinks as his answer.

"You know. I found my other half when I shift my attention to other gender. Like meeeen~ I didn't know that my other half is a male! I've been looking around! Only to find out that its a HE! I want to kill those women who I thought my soulmate and used my advantages" soonyoung said, obviously drunk.

_____________________________________________

"FUCK" he stumble on his bed and quickly runs to the bathroom.

"What's the use of alarming five times every 1hr if you couldn't wake up! If your dog didn't bark because of your alarm, you're dead. I'M DEAD. STUPID SEUNGKWAN! YOU'RE BOO! BOO BOO THE FOOL!" seungkwan said, scolding himself while putting his clothes, watch and shoes on.

Seungkwan arrived at the place and dial his friend number.

"Hello? Kyeom hyung?"

 _"Kwannieeee!_ _How's your performance? I'm sorry_ _I couldn't attend"_ Seokmin said.

"Hyung, I just arrived here because you know... I got tired and sleep too long" seungkwan nervously said.

_"What? really? wait. What time is it? Oh! You still have time! Just go inside!"_

"Hyung, There are two bar infront of me. Which is it?" kwan ask.

At the same time, a car is approaching him and park it exactly at the back. The car door open and the music blast outside that seungkwan thought there is another bar at the back.

"Hyung? There are two bar infront of me. Which is it?" seungkwan ask.

_"Its Berry Slice! You need to try their specialty cake with cherry on top!"_

Seungkwan is having crisis because besides the fact that he can't clearly hear and understand his friend, these bar has similar sound.

'Berry Slice? or Very Nice?'

"Hyung! Very Nice? Is it!?" seungkwan almost shout because the music from someones car is too loud.

 _"Yes!_ _I gave you their card, right?_ _I need to go!_ _I need to meet someone now! good luck! byeeee!"_ seokmin said and end their call.

Seungkwan is getting nervous because he also forgot the card that seokmin gave.

 _'fuck._ _I think they will let me in even without the card, right? okay lets try'_ seungkwan said as he talk to himself.

He slowly approach the door of 'Very Nice' bar and got scared because the guards look at him suspiciously.

'Very Nice? sounds comfortable, huh?. Berry Slice looks like some cafe, so maybe this is the right bar.' seungkwan said to himself.

As he enter the bar, the vibe is very comfy. It can be because of the people inside that it makes it serious and comfy.

 _'Stage. There's_ _a stage_ _._ _I think this is the right bar.'_ seungkwan said to himself.

He walks around and found a guy with a vacant seat besides him.

He taps the man shoulder to get his attention.

"Is this seat taken? can I have a sit?" seungkwan whisper to the guy.

"I'm taken but sure! You can have a seat! Join me!" the guy throw his right hand over kwan shoulder and pull him closer.

"I'm Soonyoung! Business Man! And you areee?"

"I'm Seungkwan" kwan simply said.

"Seungkwan? and? you're what?" soonyoung ask him.

"I'm a college student. I can sing but not a singer." seungkwan replied.

"You can sing but not a singer? I'm stupid when I'm drunk, so please explain" soonyoung said while his head is on top of his hand.

"I don't want to call myself a singer if I haven't sing infront of many people" seungkwan shyly said.

"Okay! I want to hear you sing when I'm sober up!" soonyoung said.

After that it went silent again. 

Someone offers him a glass of alcohol but he politely denied and ask for warm water.

 ** _"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please?"_**

Everyone, including seungkwan, shift their attention to the guy who is talking at the stage.

_**"We** **will** **now** **begin** **our** **Auction** **for** **the** **night!** **You** **know** **the** **arrangement,** **right?** **LETS** **BEGIN!"**_

Seungkwan just watch. Sometimes he's amazed by the object and sometimes shock because of the amount of money they bid for one object.

 _ **"Okay!** **time** **for** **the** **highlight** **of** **this** **night!** **I will** **announce** **first** **this** **special** **thing** **hiding** **at** **the** **back** **because** **his** **getting** **impatient"**_ Everyone laughs but seungkwan got confused. 

_"He? are they bidding a per- nope. maybe its animal? like dog? or cat?"_ seungkwan thoughts.

 _ **"He's** **too** **special** **that** **he** **has** **one** **rule** **for** **whoever** **can** **buy** **him!** **And** **his** **rule?** **Its** ***drum** **roll***_

_**It** **depends** **on** **him** **when** **will** **the** **contract** **ends!"**_ you can hear a lot of whisper inside after the announcement.

_**"Are** **you** **all** **excited?** **Here** **he** **is!** **Our** **special** **Product!**_

_**JEON** **WONWOO!"**_ gasp and whisper surrounds inside the bar and seungkwan can also hear some tiny screams.

_**"Lets** **start,** **shall** **we?"**_

The first bid starts with big amount of money and it only gets higher and higher.

Seungkwan can't clearly see the guy standing on the stage because of the lights, so he think that maybe he's handsome base on their bids.

He nudge the guy besides him, that looks like gonna pass out any minutes.

"What are they going to do with him? Is he going to be slave o-" before seungkwan can finish, soonyoung got up.

He raise up his left hand and point his right hand towards him.

"MINE FOR SEUNGKWAN! 10 MILLION! EVERY MONTH UNTIL THE END OF THE CONTRACT!" soonyoung shout out. Loud and clear.

So everyone look at him and because he's standing up (and drunk so he can't point his hand clearly) and seungkwan is sitting, so the mc doesn't know who is the owner of the said name.

Not until seungkwan realize that soonyoung said his name and stand up in shock that made his chair fall and draws everyone attention to him.

 _'Fuck. I should just sit down. why the hell, shit'_

His knees got weak and immediately put his hands on the table for support. Soonyoung suddenly sober up and carefully helping seungkwan.

Well not really helping because as he whisper _'Can you walk?_ Try _to walk'_ to seungkwan, He is leading him to the backstage.

Seungkwan is still looking down and getting scared with the current situation.

He can hear them talking but he didn't dare to look at them. His hands are holding his shirt.

 _'Congrats'_ one of them, maybe the mc, said and pat his shoulder and he just close his eyes, praying that its just a dream.

 _'That's a big amount of money.' 'don't worry, it will be worth it.'_ those are the words that seungkwan hears until he felt like someone is standing infront of him.

He open his eyes and saw a.... choker?

 _'Huh?'_

Confused. He immediately raised his head and

 _Hell. He really deserve that 10 Mil with this face._

But the more seungkwan looks at him, he get scared because of his eyes and his aura.

"Put this on my neck" wonwoo said and seungkwan feel like some handsome demon is fetching him because of his deep baritone voice.

 _'Wait. Put it on him? I need money for my study and now I need to give this handsome 10M EVERY MONTH?'_

Seungkwan suddenly stops from his thoughts when he felt a cold hands holding his arms.

Wonwoo give the choker and put seungkwans arm to his shoulder, near to his neck.

"Put it on my neck" wonwoo repeat.

Seungkwan is having a hard time putting the choker because his hands is trembling and wonwoo is freaking tall.

"C-can you lo-lower a bit?" seungkwan nervously ask.

Wonwoo bend his legs and put his chin to seungkwan shoulder. He also lean his head to seungkwans head that made seungkwan blush.

"What's your full name?" wonwoo ask. 

As wonwoo's mouth is near to seungkwan ear, his deep voice is more clearer for seungkwan.

"B-Boo Seu-Seungkwan" kwan replied at the same time he also finish putting the choker on wonwoo's neck.

"Boo? Its short but beautiful. Perfect for some ownership" wonwoo said while holding the choker on his neck.

Seungkwan notice his name on the choker "Is th-that my name?" kwan whisper but wonwoo heard him.

"Hm? this? yes. Its only temporary but we will make it permanent. I also want to change seungkwan to boo". wonwoo answer.

"What leads you hear? You look like authoritative person when you walk inside but now, you look like someone I want to take care of." wonwoo said and put his index finger under kwan chin and use it to raise his head.

"I.. My friend said that there's a bar that needs someone who can entertain their customer... And I apply as a singer for some extra money.. But I guess I got the wrong bar" seungkwan said nervously and embarass.

"Don't worry. I'm the one who's going to pay you 10Mil" wonwoo said that made seungkwan more scared.

 _'Is this it? Am I going to be_ _a slave_ _?I justwanttobea lawyer!or aprosecutor!not aprostitute!_ seungkwan tightly close his eyes with his thoughts and suddenly, he felt a lips touch his.

He open his eyes only to see wonwoo smirking.

"I only have 2 things and 2 rules for our contract"

Seungkwan didn't answer but still focus on what this handsome guy will say.

"2 things are: 1. Sing for me. everytime. everywhere. if you feel like singing, then sing for me." 

Seungkwan unconsciously smile hearing that he can still sing.

Wonwoo almost got distract by kwan smile. So he continue.

"2. Take care of me. like how you take care a child and how you take care your pets but you don't need to feed me" Wonwoo look into seungkwan eyes to see his reaction but he gets nothing, so he proceed talking.

"And the 2 rules are: 1. Don't push me away. I might be too clingy but don't push me away"

Seungkwan couldn't believe what he just heard.

 _'This guy? who can kill with his look? Is clingy?'_ seungkwan thought.

"And 2. Be my Dom" wonwoo said and seungkwan suddenly push him away and his eyebrows are close to each other.

"Dom? As in Dominant?" seungkwan ask. He has knowledge about this kind of stuff but he doesn't dare to try it.

"Yes. Dominant" wonwoo replied, confirming what seungkwan said.

Wonwoo walk closer to seungkwan. He brush seungkwan's hair and hold his face.

"Be my Dom and I will be your bottom for the rest of our contract".

:)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread it. Sorry for the errors. Still trying to write in full english. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading it. 
> 
> Open for criticism. :)


End file.
